callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special
Specials are a unique type of weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' taking the slot of either primary or secondary weapon. Specials have a much different use than other weapons, fulfilling different roles throughout the series. The "big" weapons include the Death machine that fires a spray of bullets and the Grim Reaper that can fire 4 rockets before having to reload. The projectile weapons include the crossbow that fires a timed explosive projectile and the ballistic knife that fires a knife killing the enemy instantly. Specials also have extreme stats (material penetration, fire rate and sometimes explosive power). Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Ballistic Knife menu icon BO.png|Ballistic Knife Crossbow menu icon BO.png|Crossbow Death Machine menu icon BO.png|Death Machine Grim Reaper menu icon BO.png|Grim Reaper Valkyrie Rockets model BO.png|Valkyrie Rockets '' Campaign The Crossbow is available in the campaign with a variable zoom with either normal or explosive bolts. It is only found in the levels "Executive Order" and "WMD". The Death Machine is available in "Vorkuta", the Valkyrie Rockets in Executive Order and in the console versions of "Redemption", and the Grim Reaper in "Numbers" and "Victor Charlie". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Ballistic Knife is unlocked at level 15 and the Crossbow at level 33, and they cost each. Both weapons have no attachments available, but kill instantly if the shot lands on target, though with the Crossbow the player has to wait for the bolt to explode after hitting the target (unless playing in hardcore modes). They also have full mobility, so they do not negatively affect the player's speed. As for the Death Machine, the Grim Reaper and the Valkyrie Rockets, they are not selectable from the Create-a-class menu, but can be obtained via Care Packages killstreak rewards. Zombies In Zombies, both the Ballistic Knife and the Crossbow are available through Mystery Box, while the Death Machine is obtained as a Power-Up. When Pack-a-Punched, the upgraded Crossbow functions similarly to a Monkey Bomb, distracting zombies to where the arrow lands, and the upgraded Ballistic Knife can revive downed teammates if the player shoots at one (doing this for the first time awards the player with the achievement/trophy See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me). Each Special Weapon can only be obtained by one person at a time in a single game (aside from the Death Machine if the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg or the Cryogenic Slumber Party are completed). Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Assault Shield Menu Icon BOII.png|Assault Shield Ballistic Knife Create-a-Class BOII.png|Ballistic Knife Crossbow model BOII.png|Crossbow Death Machine menu icon BOII.png|Death Machine War Machine Side View BOII.png|War Machine Combat Knife model BOII.png|Combat Knife '' '' Titus-6 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Titus-6 (Campaign Only) Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR (Campaign Only) Spring Knife Create-a-Class BOII.png|Spring Knife (Campaign Only) Manual Crossbow Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Manual Crossbow (Campaign Only) Minigun Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Minigun (Campaign Only) MM1 Grenade Launcher Menu Icon BOII.png|MM1 Grenade Launcher (Campaign Only) Strela-3 Menu Icon BOII.png|Valkyrie Launcher (Campaign Only) '' Campaign Specials return in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Many are unique to campaign mode, where they can be equipped on their custom loadout. Some are unlocked upon completion of a level, while others are unlocked upon the completion of several challenges. The Valkyrie Launcher, however, is not usable in loadout. Some, like the Spring Knife, Manual Crossbow, and Minigun, are based on weapons from Black Ops, being similar to the Ballistic Knife, Crossbow, and Death Machine respectively from the game. Future versions of these weapons are also available. The Assault Shield is a new Special which acts similar to the Riot Shield in Modern Warfare 3, except for the the fact that the player is able to plant it on the ground and use it as defense. Multiplayer Specials are available in multiplayer. The Combat Knife is a replacement to the standard knife from previous games, and will take the slot of a weapon if one is chosen to not be equipped. The Assault Shield also appears in multiplayer as a primary weapon, unlike specials in Black Ops. The future variants of the Ballistic Knife and Crossbow also appear as secondary weapons. Like all secondaries, they are able to have camouflage equipped. The Death Machine and War Machine however are Scorestreaks. Zombies The Ballistic Knife reappears in every map except for Mob of the Dead and Origins. In Zombies, it uses the Black Ops model, and is still able to revive players when it is Pack-a-Punched. The War Machine also appears in all maps except Mob of the Dead, but unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it shoots grenades which bounce and explode after a set time. The Death Machine is exclusive to Mob of the Dead. A zombies version of the Assault Shield, the Zombie Shield appears in TranZit, Mob of the Dead, and Origins as a buildable, and has a different model on each map. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified '' Ballistic Knife menu icon BO.png|Ballistic Knife Crossbow menu icon BO.png|Crossbow '' Call of Duty Online *Riot Shield *Katana *Minigun (in Cyborg Rising only) *Crossbow (in Cyborg Rising only) Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Riot Shield model CoDG.png|Riot Shield Combat Knife model CoDG.png|Combat Knife Minigun Portable model CoDG.png|Minigun MAAWS model CoDG.png|MAAWS Venom-X model CoDG.png|Venom-X (Onslaught DLC) NX-1 Disruptor Firing CoDG.png|NX-1 Disruptor (Extinction only; Nemesis DLC) '' Campaign The MAAWS is used in the mission "Brave New World" to shoot down enemy helicopters. The Combat Knife is drawn by the player in "Legends Never Die" and "End of the Line", and the Riot Shield can be picked up from killed enemies in the latter mission. Multiplayer Specials appear in multiplayer, with the Riot Shield and Combat Knife being the only ones available for Create-a-Soldier. The MAAWS launcher is a pointstreak, and Minigun is used with the Juggernaut pointstreak. The Venom-X appears as an Easter Egg in the Devastation DLC on the map Unearthed. The latter two weapons can be received from an Ammo Crate as well. Extinction The Riot Shield is able to be used on Extinction if the player has it equipped as their Equalizer. The Death Machine also has this function. The Venom-X is a special introduced in the map Nightfall, and shoots ammo similar to that of the Scorpion; in the map Mayday, the Venom-X is able to be upgraded in four different ways. The NX-1 Disruptor is introduced in the map Exodus. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Heavy Shield menu icon AW.png|Heavy Shield MDL menu icon AW.png|MDL M1 Irons menu icon AW.png|M1 Irons (added via update) Crossbow menu icon AW.png|Crossbow Combat Knife model AW.png|Combat Knife Ripped MG Turret AW.png|Ripped MG Turret Ripped Rocket Turret AW.png|Ripped Rocket Turret Ripped Energy Turret AW.png|Ripped Energy Turret '' Campaign The MDL is the only special that appears in the campaign; it is available in several missions. Multiplayer The Heavy Shield, the MDL and the M1 Irons appear as primary weapons, whereas the Crossbow appears as a secondary weapon. The Combat Knife is equipped if the player removes their primary or secondary weapon, or when they crouch or go prone in a swimming pool. If the Remote Turret scorestreak is equipped with the Rippable module, the turret can be ripped off and carried. The default configuration is the MG, while the Rocket and Directed Energy variants are available via additional modules. Exo Survival The Combat Knife is only used when crouching or going prone in a swimming pool. The MDL is also available, though it is bought from the Launchers selection. Additionally, the ripped MG, Rocket and Energy turrets can be obtained in the same way as in multiplayer. Exo Zombies The Crossbow can be obtained from the 3D Printer, and the three ripped turrets are once again available; all turrets automatically come with this Rippable module in Exo Zombies. Category:Weapon Types